Conventionally, a power module including a semiconductor element for power control is known as a key device for energy saving used in a wide field from power control, for example, power control for industry and automobile, to motor control. The power module includes a substrate on which a plurality of semiconductor elements is mounted, and a plurality of connection terminals each of which is connected to each of the semiconductor elements to input and output power.
In the power module, the connection terminal is required to surely perform electric conduction between an external circuit substrate and a substrate of the power module. As such a connection terminal, it is disclosed that a connection terminal includes a first contact device which comes into contact with an electrode of a substrate in a pin shape, a second contact device which comes into contact with an external control circuit substrate in a curved shape, and an elastic part provided between the first contact device and the second contact device in a coil spring shape (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). This connection terminal is inserted into a hole formed in a housing of the power module to be held.